Lying is never easy
by I love Andy Biersack
Summary: My Pretty Little Liars version of House of Anubis so yeah my 1st fanfiction and 3rd genre romance edited chaptr 2
1. How it began

**I haven't read any H.O.A fanfics yet so if someone already had this idea sorry. An OC will be Alison. Ali-Ashley, Aria-Trixie, Emily-Joy, Nina-Spencer, Hanna-Amber and Mara's not in my story plus you will be able to tell characters cause of last names **

It was summer in Liverpool, England Patricia Williamson buried her face in her best friend Ashland (but she preferred Ashley or Ash) Stinson's lawn "Delicious," she murmured.

"Why do you smell the grass every summer?" Joy Mercer asked pulling her auburn hair into a ponytail; she was sitting next to her while they were waiting for Amber to come back from field hockey practice.

"It smells good," Patricia brushed away her blue and red-striped reddish-brown hair and breathed in the summer evening air. "Like summer."

Joy looked around waiting for Ashley

A few minutes later Ashley walked onto her lawn. Ashley was wearing an I GET WHAT I WANT gray tank top, a denim mini skirt, black and pink flip-flops, two werewolf necklaces, vampire teeth ring, VAMPIRES EVERYWHERE bracelet, heart shaped peace earrings and her hair golden-blonde curly hair was up in a messy pony-tail, she was obsessed with the _Twilight _books.

Ashley set her backpack on her porch and walked over to Patricia, Joy following. "Hey, Trish," Ashley greeted her; she sat down next to Patricia. "Where's everyone else?"

And as if on cue Nina Martin slid through a gap in the hedges connecting her and Ashley's yards "What did I miss?" Nina asked flipping her long, curly, ash-brown hair behind her shoulder. Nina and Ashley were constantly getting in fights. She was the smart and athletic one, she played field hockey, track, and soccer, volunteered for charity and was on yearbook comity and she still had time to go shopping, and hang-out with her best-friends.

"Did I miss anything?" They turned around to see their other bestie Amber Millington jumping out of her mom's Mercedes and running over to them.

"New sweater?" Ashley asked, gesturing to Amber's three-sizes-too-big sweater, she shook her head. Ever since her parents got divorced she gained weight and started wearing sweaters and baggy jeans.

"Hey Trixie and everyone else" Jerome said, (lately he was showing signs of crushing on Patricia) getting off his bike, Alfie, Mick, Fabian and Eddie following on their bike or skateboard, they said hey and started talking about their end-of-the-year sleepover.

They had all become friends last year when their parents volunteered them in the for Ericson Day School charity drive — well, all except Nina who volunteered herself of course, but although Ashley didn't know about them, she became their friend, but they knew about her she was perfect, beautiful, smart and popular. Boys wanted to date Ashley and girls — even older ones — wanted to be her. Ashley had complemented them and they could help but be…well amazed. Before Ashley was their friend, Amber was the fat girl who's only friend was Michael Chin, Patricia was the Goth girl who could draw people in minutes, Nina was the competitive smart and sporty girl, Joy was the swimmer girl whose hair was black but turned brown, Eddie was the wannabe jock, Fabian was the geek obsessed with comics, Alfie and Jerome were two boys no one took seriously and Mick was the meathead jock that ate a lot. But that was their past and Ashley made them feel so special.

Now, more than a year later, the last day of seventh grade, they weren't just best friends or a clique at Ericson Day. Ashley, Joy, Patricia, Nina, Amber, Jerome, Fabian, Mick and Alfie become _the clique _of Ericson Day. A lot had happened to make it that way their sleepovers, trips to each other's relatives and the mini fashion shows the girls would do while the guys were the judges. But there were things they wanted to forget, but couldn't and there was one secret they couldn't bear to talk about. Ashley had said their secrets were what kept them close.

"I'm _so_ glad this day is over," Ashley moaned as they all climbed the gap in the hedges. "So the sleepover's at your barn?" she looked at Nina, who nodded.

"I'm so glad seventh _grade _is over" Patricia said as everyone followed Nina to her barn-turned-guesthouse, where her older sister, Amanda, had lived for her junior and senior years. Fortunately, she just graduated and was heading to Seattle this summer, so it was all theirs for the night.

Then they heard a high squeaky voice call "Ashley! Hey Ashley! Hey guys!" they all knew the voice it was Amelia Vanderwaal.

They all turned around and saw Amelia ridding her razor scooter as always, she had changed out of her school uniform into a sleeveless yellow top a black stripe in the middle with a black collar, a denim ruffled skirt, poke-a-dotted leggings, the pink cheetah print scurf she always wears, black flats, her Hello Kitty backpack on her scooters handle, her rainbow cheetah print glasses that Amber hated would fall off if she hadn't pushed them up to the bridge of her nose and her long white blond hair in pigtails.

"Not it" Ashley whispered

"Not it" everyone said, but Amber said it last, they looked at her.

"Shit" Amber whispered

It was a game Ashley had made up whenever there was anyone ugly, lame or unfortunate around them and now 'not it' was for Amelia Vanderwaal— a dork that lived down the street who spent most of her time trying to befriend Ashley and her crew — her two freaky friends Chelsea Bledsoe and Lily Templeton. Chelsea always had some electronic geeky thing with her and Lily went everywhere with her yo-yo — enough said. The three girls smiled at them.

"Do you wanna come over and watch the history channel?" Amelia called.

"Sorry" Ashley simpered. "We can't, we're busy." And without waiting to hear what they had to say, Ashley turned around rolling her eyes and walking to the barn although the others thought it was mean she was Ashley and if anyone made her mad she would ruin them, so the others following.

"I'm _sooooo _glad the workers have their day off today" Ashley claimed.

"Have they been harassing you again" Joy asked.

"It's nothing, _Ares_" Ashley taunted, calling Joy, by her nickname cause Joy was overly-protective of her, just like her aunt's Pitbull, Joy used to think it was funny, but now she hated that nickname.

When they got to the barn, Ashley opened the door and saw Amanda and her boyfriend Conner Thomas making out on the couch. "What the fu—" Amanda started, then she saw it was,_ kids, _as she called them "Oh, hey _kids_"

Everyone, but Amanda and Conner, looked at Nina, who always said her sister was a complete and utter bitch.

Conner stood up looked at Nina "Hey," He smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Amanda, can I just say you and Conner are the _cutest_ couple ever" Ashley said.

"Thanks, but we have to go" Amanda said, she hated Ashley for no reason at all and made up excuses to get away from her.

Jerome saw how all the girls swooned over Conner "Doesn't he just have the most beautiful eyes?" He said in a high-pitched voice, making all of them laugh.

"Okay, so tell me what everyone brought" Ashley demanded after they all stopped laughing. Everyone said what they had "This is so gonna be an all-nighter"

"I'm gonna go change" Nina said grabbing her bag and heading to the bathroom.

"Me too" Ashley and the rest of the girls agreed and followed Nina.

After the girls got changed, they watched some movies, until Ashley got bored. "Hey I know how to talk to spirits you guys wanna?"

"Ash, I don't think that's a good idea" Nina said nervously.

"Don't be a wimp, Nines" Ashley titled her head and smiled sweetly; she looked at Patricia and saw the pig puppet she always had next to her. "Why do you always have that pig?"

"My dad got it for me" Patricia said picking up the pig. "It's special to me"

"Why would you want something from your dad?" Ashley said, making Jerome laugh.

"It's not funny" Patricia snapped.

They all fell silent, that had been happening lately. Ashley would say something about their secrets and the others would be confused. Ashley rolled her eyes "Whatever, so Nina why are you being a wimp"

"I'm not, I just don't think it's a good idea" Nina said crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'm leaving" Ashley said grabbing her stuff and storming out of the barn.

"Go after her" Joy told Nina a few minutes after. "You guys are always getting in fights, just go and talk to her."

"Why?" Nina asked. "She's always picking on us"

"She's just joking, you know that" Fabian said.

"Fine" Nina said she put on her shoes and left.

Fifteen minutes later Nina ran into the barn. "I can't find her" Nina paused. "I think I heard a scream"

They decided to go inside Nina's house and go to sleep.

It had been weeks since Ashley had gone missing Patricia was getting ready to move to LA, Nina barley left her room, Amber stopped eating, whenever she saw pizza or pasta (Ashley's favorite food) she would run to the bathroom and puke or almost puke, Joy was almost got kicked off her swimming team, Fabian stopped reading comics and studying, Mick started studying and got into advanced classes, Alfie only left his room for food and school, Jerome stopped pranking, Eddie stopped talking unless someone talked to him and was acting emo, they all stopped talking to each other all because they were now scared of their home, Liverpool.

Although Ashley was well…Ashley they all still loved her, they would never admit it, but they were glad that she disappeared. But their secrets disappeared as well. At least for three years anyway after they all _almost_ forgot about it.

**Pages:5, words:1654 what do you guys think? Read and review**


	2. New Girl &  Moving Back

Joy's P.O.V

3 years later I was helping her mother with dinner "A girl your age moved into Alison Dilaurentises old house" My mom said she handed me a fruit basket "Can you take that over there?" Ever since my mom quite her job she was like the street's welcome comity.

"Fine" I said, _Maybe she could help me forget about Ash_ I though as I grabbed the fruit basket and headed to the car.

I parked in front of Ashley's old house, I walked to the front, and I saw boxes of Ash's old stuff, and saw a swimming medal I had left at her house a week before she disappeared. "You want that?" I heard someone call; I looked up and saw a girl with chocolate brown skin, curly brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like a girl version of Alfie.

"No, I just used to be friends with the girl that used to live here" I said putting down the medal.

"Well, I'm Marina St. Germaine" Said the girl. I know I just met you, but could you help me with these boxes?" She asked.

When we walked into Ashley― err― Marina's room she started asking more questions "So why aren't you friends with the girl who used to live here?"

"Um, it's complicated" I said not wanting to talk about Ashley.

"So tell me about you" Said Marina.

"Well, I've been in swimming for about ten years" I said not really knowing what to say.

"Oh, so since you're a jock would you kill me if I smoked a little weed?"

"No, but can I smoke a little too?" I asked and she nodded.

Marina inhaled and a few seconds later she blew out the smoke, she looked kind of sexy doing it, so I did the same, but ended up coughing so much.

"First time?" Marina asked. I nodded.

We talked, I helped with boxes, and tried smoking weed, but failed. When I was about to leave, Marina grabbed my arm, I turned around and she kissed both my cheeks "It's how the French say hello and goodbye"

"Oh, I can be French too" I said and kissed her cheeks.

A few days later I was in the locker room, I opened my locker and a note fell out. I picked up the note and read it in my head. _"Oh, how sad I've been replaced you've already found a new friend to kiss ―A" _I gasped, ran to the nearest trash, through it away and looked around making sure no one saw the note._ If Ash isn't back than she told my secret._

Patricia's P.O.V

I just moved back to Liverpool this morning, my family was in the car driving to our old house. My brother, Austin, had his face pressed to the window saying stuff like "Real trees" "Wet grass" "Naked dogs" or "Normal people" I was wearing a Invader Zim t-shirt, blue sweat pants, smurf slippers and a domo nerd beanie to cover my un-brushed hair.

When I got home I changed in to a pink ruffled tank-top, denim skinny jeans and before I could find my box of shoes, Austin came running up to me "Mom said you have to me to lacrosse tryouts"

"I can't even find my shoes" I said, he ran downstairs and 10 minutes later he came back with blue heeled Nikes, I glared at him, but put them on anyway.

"See if there's a box labeled Trixie's Shoes" I told Austin on the way to lacrosse tryouts.

He looked for a while "Found it" He said as he pulled the box into his lap "Which ones?"

"Slouch boots" I said,

"Um what does it look like?" Austin asked digging threw them.

"They're brown and look leather"

"Here" He handed me the boots.

I parked in front of the Ericson Day high school, I barley stopped the car when Austin threw my box in the back and jumped out. I saw my old crush, Cody Kahn, he was walking up to me "Hey" He said.

"What do ya want" I asked, as I saw a air balloon, a closed one eye, used my pointer finger and thumb and pretended to swish it.

"So you and Austin just moved back from California?" Cody leaned against the side of my car.

"Well it was nice to see you again, but I have to go" I said, seeing Cody lean against my car reminded me of how when he flirted with Ashley he would lean on anything, but once I some him and Ash leaning on a car kissing and that was when I had my first heart break.

I pulled up to a bar called Hooters; I walked in and ordered a martini. Once I got it I took one sip and spit it back in the cup. "You OK over there?" asked a guy 3 seats away he had brown hair that fell into his eyes. I nodded "I've never seen you around this bar"

"I just moved back from LA" I said

"I'm Jason"

"Patricia" and pretty soon we were talking about LA, writing, teaching English, and reading. After that we were making out in the girls bathroom.

Two days later I couldn't stop thinking about Jason_. _It was the first day of school my first class was English with Mr. Winkler. I was walked into class when Cody came up to me. "Hey wanna sit next to me, in the back?" He asked, I shrugged and followed him to the back.

"Hey, Trixie" I heard someone behind me; I turned around and saw my old friend, Jerome Clarke.

"Leave her alone Clarke, she just moved back" Cody said.

After Jerome left I sat down and started drawing in my binder. The teacher came in, wrote his name on the board, turned to the class and said in an all too familiar voice "Holy shit" I looked up and saw Jason and everyone else staring at me. Suddenly my phone went off. 1 new text message my screen read: _Maybe all teachers fool around with students just ask your dad ―A_.

I remembered when me and Ashley took a short-cut home, but when they went in an alley "Hey, isn't that your dad's car?" Ashley asked, I nodded and we looked closer. My dad was kissing one of his students. I froze and suddenly burst into tears, Ashley hugged me and I was crying the whole way home. Later that night I confronted him, but he said to not tell my mom I regret ever doing what he told me.

"How do you know each-other?" Asked Cody

"A beach party when I was at California" Jason― I mean Mr. Winkler said quickly and I nodded.

Cody passed me a note after the whole Jason thing it said: _Wanna come to my house after school? _

Me_: Sure _

Cody:_ Wanna make-out 2?_

Me:_ sure_

Cody: _Sweet_

So maybe I wasn't over him that much, oh well. Now I had two things to do: Find out who the hell A is and make Jason jealous.

**That's chapter 2 so review plz**

**~Spencer**


	3. Help!

Help me please I don't know what the guys secrets should be PM me or review


	4. He's Bi

**Thnx to EternalDarkness101 for some ideas of the guys secrets**

Amber's P.O.V

I was at the Liverpool mall 2 days before school, in Tiffany's I was looking at the bracelets with my transformed Best friend, Amelia Vanderwaal, "Do you want to buy anything?" Asked a sales lady, I looked up she had a few pimples and her hair was an orange brown color it made me wanna puke.

"I don't know it looks a little pricey" I said pretending to be uneasy, Amelia tugged at my arm, I turned around and she dragged me away.

"Come on, Ambs" Amelia said dragging me away then a bunch of girls came rushing to the counter blocking the sales lady's view of us.

Amelia grabbed a pair of turquoise 18-karat earrings and a blue wrap bracelet and dropped them in her bag. I grabbed a hot pink 22-karat ring and an Anita Ko arrow, slipped the ring into my purse and the bracelet on my arm. The cold bracelet made my skin cold.

We walked out of Tiffany's and headed to Rive Gauche, until also transformed Alfie Lewis came towards us.

Alfie's P.O.V

I was at the Liverpool mall looking for anything good to take, I looked up and saw Amber Millington, she had a satisfied/mischievous grin, I knew that grin I had it whenever I walked out of a store and had stolen something. I walked over to her "I know what you did" I said, she turned to look at me, but she wouldn't have if I was the old Alfie, the scrawny boney-fingered alien obsessed freak.

"What do you mean?" She asked walking up to me and dragged newly transformed Amelia with her.

"You stole something, just like I do. If you be my slave for a year I won't tell" I told her.

"I'll tell if you do" She said flipping her hair over her shoulder so it hit my face.

Nina's P.O.V

I woke up, changed into my school uniform and went downstairs for breakfast. "Sweetie, Amanda's coming here and she's bringing her fiancé" My mom told me.

"Look, there still looking for Ashley Stinson, they should just give up already" My dad said shaking his head.

"No, they shouldn't. What it she's still alive? Would you want people to give up if Amanda and I went missing for 3 years?" I snapped.

"Of course not, now get ready you'll be late." My dad told me, I got up taking my muffin and went back upstairs to get ready for the first day of school. _Ashley, please still be alive._

I walked into science talking to Sarah Cullen, we sat down in the front, we stopped talking, after the teacher came in and took attendance.

Fabian's P.O.V

I was in science waiting for the teacher to give us our partners, I was talking to my friend Danny "Alright class, calm down" Mrs. Andrews said and everyone fell silent. "Now I will give you your seats and partners, Okay, Fabian you will sit in the back and your partner is Nina" _Please let it not be Nina Martin _I thought then Nina Martin made her way to me with an uneasy look on her face.

"Hi" She muttered setting her stuff in front of her.

"Hey Nines" I said hoping she still liked me even though we don't hang out anymore.

"Don't call me that!" She whisper yelled, but she looked like she wanted to cry, which made me wanna wrap my arms around her and let her.

"Sorry" I said and we both started writing down notes.

After school I was walking home when I heard my phone go off, I looked at the screen, one new text message I clicked read and started reading "Hey Fabes, still 'falling down the stairs'? Kisses―A" I gasped he used to tell Ashley and the others that I fell down the stairs whenever someone noticed one of my bruises or cuts, but once Ashley was at my house and my parents didn't know so when my dad hit me, Ashley gasped from behind the door and only I had heard it. From then on Ashley had always teased me about it.

I continued on my way home thinking it was probably Jerome messing with me. On my way home I saw Jerome in his yard playing basketball "Jerome," He turned to look at me "Did you send me a message signed with an A?" I asked hoping he would start laughing and say yes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking at me strangely and turning back to play basketball.

I sighed walking away; maybe somehow Ashley was still alive and was messing with me.

Jerome's P.O.V

Fabian walked away as I started shooting more hoops. I walked into my house, and then my phone went off, I looked at the screen it said: one new message I opened it and started reading it. "Hey Jeremy, remember your first truth or dare kiss? ―A" I stared at the screen, remembering when Ash dared me and Eddie to kiss, then when Ash asked me about it I had let it slip out that it was amazing so she started making fun of me cause I was bi and I had known since that day.

I looked out the window across the street to Ashley's old house, but it was just the new family being new, I heard a giggle and ran out the door and into the woods behind my house, but there was nothing.

**Bet ya didn't expect that anyway it's so short I have writer's block**

**~Spencer**


End file.
